


Lukewarm

by heterochromer



Series: The End of Us Both (Never) [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: (Januari 2018)Dua gelas kopi yang mulai kehilangan panasnya, sepuluh jari yang kedinginan, dan sepasang bahu lebar yang kosong. Semuanya dipertemukan dalam satu momen krusial.





	Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who waits for the end of 2018, am I right?
> 
> I'm not being mean but yeah, Nu'est really needs their lead vocalist to be back. And fighting for Minhyun, I know he will be such a 'bias wrecker' in Wanna One XD

(Januari 2018)

 

Dua gelas kopi yang mulai kehilangan panasnya, sepuluh jari yang kedinginan, dan sepasang bahu lebar yang kosong. Semuanya dipertemukan dalam satu momen krusial.

Yang Minhyun inginkan pada saat ini hanyalah, waktu berhenti untuk sesaat.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Pertanyaan klasik itu keluar dari bibir pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Dibalut dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu sederhana yang sangat tidak asing di mata Minhyun, pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada saat-saat sulit yang telah mereka lalui dengan seribu satu pengorbanan.

“Baik,” jawab Minhyun, perlahan mengambil kopinya dan menyesapnya. Pahit dan dingin, tetapi Minhyun sudah terbiasa. “Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

Senyum terulas di bibir Jonghyun. “Sangat baik. Menakjubkan, sebenarnya,” jawab Jonghyun. Minhyun berani bersumpah bisa melihat sekilas galaksi Bima Sakti terpancar di mata Jonghyun. “Minhyun Wanna One, eh? Itu selalu menjadi bahan ledekan Minki.”

Minhyun tertawa kecil. “Bagaimana bisa dia meledekku?” tanya Minhyun, meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya dan menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada Jonghyun. “Aku bekerja keras untuk kalian, tahu.”

Jonghyun mendengus pelan. “Hampir sembilan tahun kau bersama Minki, kau paham sendiri bagaimana dia.” Jonghyun kini ikut menyesap kopinya. “Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sedikit tersinggung. Kami juga bekerja keras, kau tahu.”

Alis Minhyun terangkat dengan gestur main-main. “Sejak kapan ‘kita’ berubah menjadi ‘kami’, Jonghyun- _ah_?”

Niat Minhyun hanyalah murni untuk menggoda Jonghyun, tetapi redupnya sinar galaksi di mata Jonghyun membuat Minhyun terdiam.

“Maaf,” gumam Jonghyun perlahan. “Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Minhyun.”

Minhyun juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit-ungkitnya. “Ya, aku juga minta maaf.”

Keduanya pun kembali bungkam sambil menatap salju yang bercucuran di luar sana.

“Ini sudah awal dari 2018,” ujar Jonghyun setelah beberapa menit melewati keheningan yang menenangkan. “Apa kau masih menghitung saat sampai kita berkumpul kembali?”

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan sungguh Minhyun berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk saat ini. Sehari saja—ah tidak, sejam, semenit pun cukup. Minhyun tidak berharap terlalu banyak pada kemustahilan.

“Selalu.”

Bibir Jonghyun membentuk kurva ke bawah. “Biar kutebak, kau menghitung mundur bersama Sungwoon _hyung_.”

“Hanya dia yang mengalami hal sepertiku,” jawab Minhyun. Dia merambatkan tangannya di atas meja untuk meraih tangan sang lawan bicara. Yang diraih tangannya hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. “Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku ingin mengatakan ini.”

“Mengatakan apa?” tanya Jonghyun lembut, suaranya mengalir seperti alunan ratusan lagu yang tersimpan di ponsel Minhyun. Menenangkan dan adiktif.

Ah, tidak. Bahkan jutaan lagu di dunia ini rasanya tidak sebanding dengan milyaran perasaan yang Minhyun rasakan hanya ketika mendengar suara Jonghyun saja.

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Minhyun.

“Tunggu aku di akhir tahun ini.”

_Aku merindukan kalian._

_Terutama kau._ []

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of this story, 2Hyun needs more love. Ok.


End file.
